


Famously Flustered

by MelMel



Category: Your turn to die
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, famous!Q-taro, fanboy!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMel/pseuds/MelMel
Summary: Kai Satou, a major fanboy of Q-taro Burgerberg, a pro baseball player, suddenly bumps into him one day at the supermarket. What will he do? Be gay?
Relationships: Burgerberg Q-taro & Satou Kai, Burgerberg Q-taro/Satou Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Famously Flustered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaiburgerberg on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaiburgerberg+on+instagram).



> Hi so I wrote this at 2 in the morning please forgive me.
> 
> This is a gift to the lovely @kaibrgerberg on instagram -- I hope you enjoy😳
> 
> This isn't meant to be taken seriously please god I started this out as a joke why do I actually like it-
> 
> And no- I did not proof this. I r e f u s e. Sucks to suck I guess? (I'm so sorry that was a joke I love y'all please don't come after me-)

It wasn't like the day had been that odd so far. Kai had gone about his normal routine of getting up and making some eggs Benedict for breakfast, then heading to his closet to get some supplies for cleaning, since it was cleaning day. But when he had opened the closet, he realized that he was all out if lysol spray.

Now this just would not do. He couldn't _postpone_ cleaning day! No way. So instead, he decided to walk over to the nearby supermarket and get some more lysol. Maybe he'd get some more food while he was there too. He was running low on eggs, he had noticed.

After the short, 30 minute walk to the supermarket, he grabbed a cart and headed inside, walking straight over to the cleaning section. Since he came to this supermarket all the time, he had the isles memorized by heart, so he usually didn't need to pay attention to where he was going while shopping. However, this time something different happened.

While Kai spaced out and wandered over to his isle destination, he accidentally bumped into someone, which was weird, since there hadn't seemed to be many people in the store when he had come in. Kai looked up at the person e had bumped into, starting to say a small apology when he looked at the man's face and realized who it was that he had bumped into.

It was the pro baseball star, Q-taro Burerberg. In fact, it was Kai's absolute _favorite_ baseball star. Like, Kai completely obsessed over him. On the outside, Kai didn't really seem like the type to be a super hardcore baseball fan, but he was, and he was pretty much in love with the star of his favorite team, Q-taro.

So, as you can imagine, seeing his idol up close and in person completely short circuited his brain, and he seemed to forget how to function for a few seconds before composing himself as much as he could. He couldn't seem weird or like a rabid fan in front of the most amazing person in the world. Nope! Kai was a completely functional and normal person.

Definitely.

"I'm- uh I...Sorry-" Kai sputtered out, his cheeks flaring up from how awkward his apology was. Why was he _here_? And how was Kai's luck so good and yet so bad, that he just happened to bump into him?! And physically bump into him too, not just figuratively!

"That's alright, don't worry about it dude!" Q-taro said cheerily, in a way that made Kai's heart just up and shut down for a few seconds. Wow. Kai had heard of being flustered when around your crush, but he didn't imagine that it'd be _this_ severe.

Kai didn't really know what to say, as he was feeling awkward enough already, so he just stood there uncomfortably for a few seconds before Q-taro spoke up again.

"Hey, actually, would you happen to know where the candy isle is? I've been wandering around for a couple minutes and I haven't been able to find it," he said sheepishly, adjusting the hat he had on a little bit in embarrassment.

Kai's brain seemed to spit out the answer without him even having to process what Q-taro had asked, since he knew the store so well, "Yeah, I was actually heading over there myself, so I can show you the way," he said. Wait what?! Why would he say that?! That wasn't true! He was going to the cleaning section! He was just supposed to point him in the direction like a normal human being! God, Kai, what is wrong with you?

While Kai had a mini panic attack inside his brain about his response, Q-taro just smiled, completely oblivious of all the turmoil that the black haired man was going through, and he laughed a little bit, "Awesome! Lead the way...uh- sorry I dunno your name."

Kai's brain immediately stopped acting up as soon as Q-taro responded, and he nodded, then froze again. Q-taro, the most amazing baseball player _ever_ , his idol, was asking him for his name? Could this day get any better?!

"My name? I'm Kai Satou, it's nice to meet you," he said with a small smile, trying very hard to stay cool and composed, "and the candy isle is over this way," he continued, pointing to his right and starting to walk over to the isle. At least it was in the same direction that he had been going in. That made his lie seem more believable.

Q-taro followed behind Kai happily, and he ran his hand over some of the display products on the ends of some of the isles. He was like some kind of man-child, "Nice to meet ya, Kai, I'm Q-taro Burgerberg!" he said cheerfully, and Kai nodded with a small sigh.

"Yes I know you, Mr. Burgerberg," he started, unsure if he should he should say that he was a fan or not, "I'm actually a fan of yours." He decided to tell Q-taro that he was a fan. He didn't want to be dishonest.

Kai stopped at an isle and gestured to the shelves of candy, which Q-taro proceeded to walk over to and start taking many bags off of the shelves and put them in his basket.

"Wow, really? I always love meeting fans, it's really cool to talk to them and ask why they're fans of me. They're usually a lot more hyper, though," he said with a laugh, and Kai's heart fluttered, happy that the taller male hadn't thought he was weird for being a fan, "And please, just call me Q-Taro!"

"A-alright, and yeah, I've actually liked you since your rookie days. You always caught my attention when I saw you play. I don't know. Maybe it's because you're so good looking-" he said, then immediately shut his mouth when the last part slipped out.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god- why did he say that? Q-taro was going to be so weirded out now! He's going to think Kai's some sort of weird crazy fan! oh god he's going to hate him!

Kai braced himself for the worst, but what happened next was something he did not expect at all.

"Well I guess that goes for both of us then, huh?"

"W-what..?" Kai sputtered out, confused, but glad that Q-taro hadn't gotten mad.

"I mean, I haven't been able to stop looking at you since we bumped into each other 'cause you're so attractive," he said, and Kai's jaw almost dropped.

Q-taro had just *flirted back*.

Kai's brain was a mess. His heat was almost beating out of his chest, and his face was probably as red as a tomato. He had no idea what was going on, and his body sure was taking it's sweet time to process it all.

"H-huh-?" he said, not seeming to be able to form coherent sentences at the moment.

Q-taro just laughed and pulled out a small notepad, writing something down on a piece of paper before ripping it off and setting it down in the basket of Kai's cart.

"Call me later and we can make plans for coffee sometime, yeah?" he said with a wink, and then he walked off, leaving Kai to stand there, completely flustered, while he fully processed and recovered from what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,, this was meant to be a one-shot but if y'all want more I won't be the one to withold that from you-


End file.
